(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate treating apparatus for treating semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photomasks, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for optical disks and so on (hereinafter called simply substrates).
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this type of apparatus includes a substrate treating apparatus having solution treating units for performing solution treatment of substrates, and heat-treating units for heat-treating the substrates. This substrate treating apparatus can carry out a series of treatments including the solution treatment and heat treatment for the substrates (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-010291, for example). Here, the solution treatment includes, for example, treatment for applying a resist film material to the substrates, and treatment for supplying a developer to the substrate.
The conventional apparatus with such a construction has the following drawbacks.
The conventional apparatus has the solution treating units and heat-treating units arranged in a high density. For example, the solution treating units and heat-treating units are arranged in the same block. For example, the solution treating units and heat-treating units are opposed to each other across a transporting space. There is therefore a possibility that the solution treating units are influenced by the heat-treating units. Specifically, a treating temperature in the solution treating units can vary under the influence of the heat-treating units. There is also a possibility that the cleanliness of atmosphere in the solution treating units may be lowered by the atmosphere emitted from the heat-treating units to the transporting space.